Youkai High
by Youkai Twins
Summary: IYYYHYGO Crossover! The gangs are all in high school! What crazy things happen? Inuyasha with purple hair? Tea on the cheerleading team?Sesshoumaru falling in love? Read to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

Kylia: Yay! A story!  
  
Kasira: -_- She's hyper  
  
Kylia: Yay!!! This is a IY/YYH/YGO crossover!  
  
Kasira: YGO people are going to get in the way -_-  
  
Kylia: No They Won't! Plus we need them for some of the pairings!  
  
Kasira: And not all the parings come from the same anime  
  
Kylia: *evil look* Some are VERY twisted  
  
Kasira: But some are normal  
  
Kylia: but anyways! We have two OC'S!  
  
Kasira: Ourselves! ^_^  
  
Kylia: Um... Below is the info on us! In the story we're twins! But we look different... a bit o.o  
  
Kasira: Yupp, so Here's our info!  
  
~!*Kasira*!~  
  
Age: 18  
  
Race: Youkai Hybred (Neko/Kitsune)  
  
Status: 5 Minutes Older Then Kylia  
  
Attitude: Calm, Can Get Hyper, Very Emotional, and Can't keep secrets  
  
Extra Stuff: On the Soccor Team  
  
Gets Along With Best: Kagome  
  
Gets Along with Worst: InuYasha  
  
~!*Looks*!~  
  
**Human**  
  
Hair: Fudge Brown, Reaches Butt  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
**Youkai**  
  
Hair: Silver with Aqua Streaks  
  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
  
Markings: Cresentmoon and Star on Forehead, Fox Tail, Cat Ears  
  
Tail Color: Silver with Blue Tip  
  
Ear Color: Silver  
  
~!*Kylia*!~  
  
Age: 16  
  
Race: Youkai Hybred (Neko/Kitsune)  
  
Status: 5 Minutes younger then Kasira  
  
Attitude: Hyper, Preppy, Giggly, Talkitive  
  
Extra Stuff: Captian of the Cheerleading Team  
  
Gets Along With Best: Sango  
  
Gets Along with Worst: Kikyo  
  
~!*Looks*!~  
  
**Human**  
  
Hair: Fudge Brown, Pink ends, Sesshoumarus Length  
  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
**Youkai**  
  
Hair: Cotton Candy Pink  
  
Eyes: Dark Pink  
  
Markings: Two Light Pink Demon Stripes on Each Cheek and One on each wrist, Fox Tail, Cat Ears  
  
Tail Color: Light Pink, Snowy White Tip  
  
Ear Color: Light Pink  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kasira: That's all you need to know about us for now! ^-^  
  
Kylia: Okay, I'm the captian of the cheerleading team so here's who else is on it!  
  
Members of Cheerleading Team: Kylia, Kikyo, Kagura, Keiko, Tea & Mai  
  
Kasira: Yeah ^_^ And Since I'm on the soccor team, Here's Who else is on it!  
  
Members of Soccor Team: Kasira, Botan, Kagome, Rin, & Kanna  
  
Kylia: And now...  
  
Kasira: here's the guys who play Sports ^_^  
  
Guys Who Play Sports: InuYasha, Miroku, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Kurama, Hiei & Duke  
  
Kasira: Yay!  
  
Kylia: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!! Oh Here's the Sports and Who plays them.. For the guys!  
  
Kasira: There's only two sports T.T  
  
Soccor: Yugi, Duke, Kurama & Hiei  
  
Rugby: InuYasha, Miroku, Tristan & Joey  
  
Kylia: YAY!  
  
Kasira: *shakes head* It's pathetic, I know  
  
Kylia: Aw Don't be a poor sport... Hehe! There is more guys on the team but none are worth mentioning ^_~  
  
The Pairings are... SURPRISES!!!! Hahaha!  
  
Kasira: -_- Should we just get on with the story?  
  
Kylia: *noddes* What About disclaimer?  
  
Kasira: T.T Oh Yeah  
  
Disclaimer: We Do not Own IY, YGO or YYH!!  
  
Kylia: Oh Yes, The first chapter starts off with all the charectors getting ready for school, and another note, all of us except, Kanna, Kohaku, Shippo & Rin are 16, Those four are 13!!!  
  
Kasira: Oh and this is a sister fic so we both wrote it ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...." - Speaking  
  
*...* Sounds That Happen for but a moment  
  
'...'- Thoughts  
  
**....**- Change of Scene  
  
Anything else you can decifer easily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*RING! RING! RING!*  
  
InuYasha groaned and smacked his alarm clock, turning it off. He looked at the time.  
  
'What! Only 7:30??? I can Sleep just a bit longer..' He thought, before rolling over and going back to sleep.  
  
"InuYasha, wake up!!" Came the sound of young 13 year old Shippos voice from the door way.  
  
"Just five more minutes.." InuYasha mumbled, trying to ignore the kitsunes pestering.  
  
"No! It's time to get up!" Shippo insisted "We've all taken showers and there's plenty of hot water left! So hurry your a-"  
  
"Shippo" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Hurry your butt up and get ready!" Shippo said before scurrying out of the room.  
  
"Feh.." InuYasha muttered, he rolled over and soon fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Kagome rushed out of the shower.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" She shouted, rushing to get dressed. She put her shirt on backwards and her skirt on inside out, before finally fixing it. Kagome brushed her hair as quickly as she could, making sure it didn't have any tangles she pulled it into a quick ponytail, She had P.E. today. Kagome ran around franticly before looking at the clock to see it was only 7:45.  
  
"And I've been up for how long??" Kagomes eye twitched. She slumped down in a chair for a minute, then got up and went to make a real breakfast. After she ate she decided to watch about half an hour of TV.....  
  
**Kasira and Kylia**  
  
Kylia tugged at her long ankle length hair with a brush. It sure was thick.  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
"Kasira! I broke your brush!" Kylia called to her sister, who was in her room, also getting ready for school.  
  
"What! My Brush!" Kasira yelled.  
  
"Er... The blue one... Heh Heh.." Kylia laughed nervously.  
  
"That's Rin's not mine!!!!" Kasira informed Kylia.  
  
"Oh....." Kylia blushed. "Rin I broke your brush!"  
  
"That's alright!!!" Rin yelled from downstairs. She was currently fixing a breakfast to suit anyone upstairs. As odd as it may sound, being the youngest she was also the best cook in the house. Unfortunately they took turns and everyone dreaded Kasira's cooking, and to say the least Kylia's wasn't the best in the world at fixing gourmet foods either, but nonetheless they survived.  
  
"Hurry up and get all of that hair brushed do you realize what time it is? And we still have to drop Rin off at middle school!" Kasira tapped her foot and made a motion with her hands trying to get her sister to hurry. "You wouldn't want the head cheerleader to be late, oh the world might not turn if you aren't there!" She put her hand to her forehead pretending to faint. Kylia just rolled her eyes and continued with the strenuous brushing that she had become accustomed to.  
  
Rin materialized at the door, or so it seemed. She had ran those stairs so many times it was nothing new, she was going to be all over the track team like she was last year! "Alright am I going to have to break you two up?" Rin giggled as both girls stared at her. "Breakfast is downstairs you two, I don't want to be late! I've decided I'm going to walk today with some friends, besides it doesn't look like you two will be leaving anytime soon..." her voice trailed off as she looked over them. Kasira still had her snug fitting white silk pajamas on and fuzzy slippers from the night before, although she had managed to perfect her long brown tresses of hair with ice blue tips. It was the opposite with Kylia, her hair was still in a frizzle but she had managed to get her clothes on for the day.  
  
"Uh huh, like I said," she continued, "Me, Shippo, Kanna, and Kohaku are walking together so you don't have to worry about me being alone. Bye have a good first day you two!" Rin waved, scrambled back down the stairs to retrieve her book bag and was out the door before either girl could blink.  
  
"You know...does it ever feel like she is just like a mother to us?" Kylia stared at the door, that the girl had just left, the wind made from her departure still blowing slightly. "But, that girl sure can run!"  
  
Kasira sweatdroped and shook her head.  
  
* Sesshoumaru *  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open at the sound of 'Yeah' by Usher blaring on his radio alarm. His eyes narrowed, rap...that infernal music, it always made his ears ring. He quickly disposed of the ringing object by soundly smacking it into the wall.  
  
"Another school year," Sesshoumaru grimaced in the mirror, every year his overly large, overly dramatic, and way over the top crazed fan club bombarded him on the first day. He pulled up his frizzy hair and started brushing lightly. This was his junior year, he was supposed to enjoy this. Oh how wrong those superficial scientists were who took the averages. He was labeled as the 'hot silver haired dream guy any girls would love to get their hands on,' and most teenage boys would be thinking 'HELL YEA!' right about then, but Sesshoumaru was different.  
  
Oh yes he had his experience with women, but he was looking for a relationship, although not necessarily at the moment, after all he had his fathers business to look forward to but he wanted something more. Not a one night stand, or a woman who was only going for his money. His hands clenched at this thought, he had money, yes plenty of it, and he could give any girl anything she desired. That was the problem, they all knew this, and they all wanted it.  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed and finished with his ministrations to his finely polished hair and got his clothes on for the day.  
  
~Kurama~  
  
"Suuichi darling get up! It's time for school!" Shiori called softly to her son from behind the forest green door. She smiled, her son was an exceptional student and had many academic achievements over the years. He was absolutely everything wrapped into one package and the perfect son a mother would want, brains, looks, and a complete gentleman. The whole shebang as some would say! She giggled happily at him from the doorway, he was going to be stubborn and turn over when she called to him was he?  
  
She would have to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget, she giggled once more and headed to the bathroom, "I believe a cold shower is in order..." Shiori trailed off filling up a small bucket with ice-cold water. She silently crept into his room, stalking ever so easily to his bedside.  
  
"Don't even get any bright ideas about that water mother!" Kurama called his head still turned away from her. The sound of his voice startled her, she had been sure he was asleep. The bucket slipped from her hands, the water splashed over Kurama's head, the bucket going along with it to came slamming to his head of crimson hair. A small 'oww' could be heard from Kurama's part.  
  
"Suuichi...honey...are you ok?" She asked sheepishly looking at her son, who looking ridiculous to say the least. He sat up with a large green bucket with red roses all over it stuck over his head.  
  
"Eh hem, would you be so kind as to pull this bucket from my head?" Kurama asked obviously annoyed but didn't show it in his voice, he absolutely did not want his mother upset. "I am quite alright mother."  
  
She pulled the bucket from his head revealing his precious red hair drenched in ice-cold water. He shivered slightly from the cold water running down his back that was currently leaving large puddles in his bed where it had spilled. "I am going to need a shower, I will come and get the sheets when I have finished." Kurama slowly got out of the bed; luckily it hadn't reached his silk boxer he currently slept in. Although it did manage to get his white shirt drenched. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh don't worry about the sheets dear...I will dry them for you!" Shiori called happily to him right before he shut the door to the bathroom about to take his shower. 'First Day Syndrome' as every high school student called it, was already starting and he could tell it was going to get far worse, he chuckled at least he was going to be wide awake for class!  
  
~Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Hiei~ (Ok in this fic Kuwabara and Yusuke are gonna be cousins, yea I know they aren't but in this fic they are...so oh well!)  
  
"Yusuke your cousin is an idiot..." Hiei crossed his arms silently waiting for the dimwit to continue poking at his cousin.  
  
"I know Hiei, point out the obvious why don't you?" Yusuke proceeded to scream and persistently poke Kuwabara to no end. Finally becoming fed up, he threw his hands into the air. Then he noticed his hair. 'Woah,' Yusuke marveled, 'how had he kept his hair in that exact same way while he slept? I need to know his hair gel...' Yusuke's thoughts strayed to his cousin's hair when someone behind his punched him in the arm. He rolled his eyes at their feeble attempts at trying to be strong. "Yea Keiko what is it?"  
  
"Let Yukina wake him up!" Keiko smirked crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. "You know he is totally obsessed with her, so why not let her have a try?" Keiko gently pushed the shy Yukina to the front of the small crowd of friends all huddled around Kuwabara's bed determined to get the guy up.  
  
"Um...Kazuma please get up it is time for school, you don't want us to be late do you?" She spoke quietly and softly to the man that had always had a crush on her. She fiddled with her aqua hair, a nervous habit she had somehow picked up. Kuwabara sprang to life instantly at the sound of his love's voice, "Yukina I would never want you to be late!" he took her hands in his and smiled a radiant smile in her direction. Everyone face faulted but got going none the less.  
  
Hiei growled lightly at Kuwabara, closing his eyes to ease his anger. Yukina was his younger sister and he was not about to let her be swayed over by an overly large ape. Yukina had no knowledge of there being brother and sister, although one day when Hiei felt was really necessary he would tell her. He just couldn't find the right time, and way to tell her. He would never admit it, but he was scared, scared of the fact that she might become angry when she found out because he had kept it from her for so long.  
  
"Hey Botan, when do we have soccer practice?" asked Yukina nervously. She was naturally a very shy girl, and had just gotten used to the fact of being around so many friendly people. She had a hard past and was now looking to get past it. The blue haired girl known as Botan smiled at her brightly, "Actually we have it today! I don't know why but they decided to give it to us on the first day." Botan chirped cheerily, a happy girl by nature, she was always ready to shed happiness to everyone she met. She had played the grim reaper once when she was in a play when she was younger. Everyone found this strange, she was always happy; they couldn't picture her as the 'death' type, although she did do her part quite well.  
  
Yukina nodded smiling slightly up at the girl whom was so much taller than her, "Thanks," she looked around to find Kuwabara standing beside her full and ready to get to school. So she followed as Yusuke all motioned them from Kuwabara's room and out the door.  
  
~**School**  
  
"Kylia!" A girl with raven hair pulled into a low ponytail called, as she ran toward, the crimson and silver convertible Kasira was driving, since it was her turn today. They switched off everyday, each finding the arrangement annoying.  
  
"Oh Hey Kikyo!" Kylia said with totally fake cheeriness. "What's up?" Kasira rolled her eyes at Kylia's obvious dislike for the girl, and followed her sister out of the car.  
  
"Oh! Kylia g-" Kikyo stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Kasira there. "What's she doing here?" Kikyo frowned. "Walking with my sister, bitch, oh don't frown, you might get wrinkles, and who knows what might happen if the all mighty Kikyo gets wrinkles!" Kasira said, with obvious sarcasm. She turned off on her heel, swinging her hair behind her and stormed off, towards her group of friends. Although they were twins they didn't hang out with the same crowd of people.  
  
"Anyways" Kikyo trailed off for a moment "There's a rumor going around that your dating the hot jock guy, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Wha..Wha...What!" Kylia's eyes flashed. "Everyone knows I am dating Miroku, Whoever is stupid enough to think I would be cheating on him.. grrr.." Kylia closed her eyes, to keep them from going red.  
  
**Kasira**  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Kasira waved at her friend. Kagome leisurely walked up to her holding her books under her arms. She smiled and flashed her teeth happily. "Hey!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Where are the rest of us?" She giggled at that...actually she was correct without all of the group there, they weren't whole. Kasira sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know actually," Kasira growled lightly. Kikyo's words had still gotten on her nerves. Kasira couldn't stand her sister's friends, especially Kikyo. She was the worst of all; her constant bickering and words infuriated her to no end. Although usually she tried to suppress it in order to keep her demon side in check, who knows what would happen if she didn't. Although she would like to lash out with her claws just once at Kikyo...  
  
"Get in another fight with Kikyo?" Kagome knew it was obvious. Her voice snapped Kasira out of her mind ramblings long enough to answer her question. "Yeah" Kasira replied dryly. She knew the girl beside her could tell why she was upset, but still wanted to act in a sisterly manner.  
  
"Thought so" Kagome laughed and sweatdropped. "I thought you and Inuyasha were bad" It seemed like those two had some sort of sibling rivalry, their competitive demon nature taking them over occasionally.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where! Let me kill him!" Kasira's eyes lit up at the thought of killing Inuyasha. Those two had been enemies since preschool, Kylia and Inuyasha on the other hand... Way different story!  
  
"He's right there," Kagome pointed to a blood red Ferrari. Kasira grinned evilly. When Inuyasha walked up past them she grabbed his ear.  
  
"HI DOG BOY!!!" She yelled, right into his sensitive ear. She loved aggravating him; it put most of the joy into her life.  
  
"HI HUMAN GIRL!!!" Inuyasha yelled back, jerking away from Kasira's grasp, which also had a hand over her one ear. Kagome laughed nervously when the two glared at each other. Inuyasha then walked off over to his group of friends. Kasira hated when people called her human but she could do nothing about it, the only people who knew she was a demon was Kagome, her sister, and Rin because she lived with them.  
  
"Grrr... Him sometimes" Kasira growled, then laughed at the expression on Kagome's face. Kasira smiled and watched as Botan and Sango walked up to them bouncing happily. Botan's blue hair sprang around her face giving her a unearthly look about her.  
  
**Tea, Yugi & Joey**  
  
"Hey! You guys look! It's the cheerleading team!" Joey said, pointing to the cheerleading team, who was walking towards them. When the girls got there, they started speaking. Joey, thinking they were all beautiful beyond compare, yet never had a chance with any of them smiled like a happy puppy up at them.  
  
"Hey Tea, Gonna try out for the team this year?" Kagura drawled, with a laugh, the rest of the squad snickered also. All but Kylia that is, she didn't like how cheerleaders were always stereotyped.  
  
"She wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell!" Kikyo laughed, high pitched.  
  
"She has a chance!" Kylia spoke up angrily; she had been a kinda friend with Tea for a while. "Remember I'm the captain, I choose who's in and who's out!" Kylia turned to Tea, "Hope to see you at tryouts!" With that she spun off on her heel, the rest of the squad following.  
  
"That was odd" Joey muttered under his breath, usually the cheerleaders didn't come around them. Although he wasn't complaining or anything.  
  
"Kylia isn't usually that nice..." Yugi said, and then turned to Tea. "You gonna try out?" He looked at her uneasily he didn't want her hurt. He didn't want to see Tea get her feelings trashed, he watched as confidence spread throughout her face.  
  
"Of course!" Tea said proudly. "I'm going to show all those preps up!" Joey was about to open his mouth but then the bell rang for them to get inside.  
  
**Mai**  
  
Mai walked calmly through the crowded halls. Guys stared at her, sure she was pretty, and loved the attention, but could they drool elsewhere? She sighed and walked into her homeroom class, where the teacher lectured them on their first year.  
  
"And, now I know it's a big change, going from being the oldest and back down to the youngest, but it's just like starting kindergarten again, except you know your shapes and colors... I hope" The teacher said. The whole class, excluding Mai, started to laugh. When they calmed down the teacher started lecturing them again.  
  
Mai had pretty much fallen asleep during the lecture; She spun a piece of hair around her finger and stared broadly off into space. She glanced over at a couple of other students, inspecting careful what they were wearing, they didn't look much more interested in this lecture then her, even Tea, the good-goody looked bored out of her mind.  
  
Two guys, Yugi and Joey seemed to be whispering to each other, but it was too hard to hear them, considering she was halfway across the room from them. Joey glanced at her and smiled, she just rolled her eyes and looked back at the front of the room, her chin in her hand.  
  
"And Do-" the Teacher got cut off by a bell ringing; telling the students their next class was in 5 minutes. All the students left, not even bothering to listen to what the teacher was going to say next.  
  
~Kurama~  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama called over the rush of students that were going to first period. He watched his unusually short friend bustle his way through the crowd. Kurama's face instantly brightened at a familiar face, he didn't know anyone in his homeroom.  
  
"Hn, fox, where are Yusuke and the others?" Hiei spoke in an indifferent tone. He pretended not to care for the others in their little 'group' but everyone could see straight through his act. He cared and everyone knew it.  
  
"I haven't seen them actually but I have been called to the office, I will see you at lunch," Kurama waved slightly to the fire apparition and took off in the now fairly cleared hallways. He glanced at the white block walls as he proceeded to walk slowly down the hall. 'How bland,' he thought crossly running his fingers over the wall.  
  
Kurama strolled into the office casually, he was in no hurry to get to class, people often referred to him as very bright but that didn't mean he actually enjoyed the hell hole known as school. He thought bitterly of it, the teachers didn't seem to like that he could ace all of their tests and made up rules in order for him to get points taken off. But the principle was a different story entirely, Ms. Kaede was a kind elderly woman whom deeply enjoyed Kurama's company and his knowledge. He thoroughly loved coming to the office and helping her out.  
  
He stepped into her office and she began to speak, "Kurama! Nice to see you again, was your summer well?" she asked a smiled formed on her wrinkled face. He nodded his head and kept listening, "as you know, you are one of my favorite students, and I want you to know that I am counting on you to make our school one of the number one in the state on the SAT and I would like you to start getting ready for that." Kaede finished up and told Kurama to sit.  
  
~Kasira~  
  
"Shhh! Sango! Kagome! Botan! Stop giggling Kaede is going to hear us! You know if we get busted she is going to fry us!" Kasira giggled at her own comment. One of her favorite past times was playing pranks on people as it was her three best friends, Sango, Botan, and most of all Kagome all loved pranks as well. Inuyasha usually was their main target, but occasionally they went for other people. They were currently waiting for him to walk under the air vent where they were all sitting looking over the edge expectantly. He always came by at this exact time every day to skip class in the bathroom.  
  
"Did you get the hair die?" Kagome asked Botan who snickered and held up the purple hair die. Sango cackled evilly and all three looked at her strangely. Sango loved purple and liked to make Inuyasha mad as much as Kasira.  
  
"Oh yes my friends we are secure and now all we have to do is wait for...here he comes!!! Hold it over the edge!" Kagome whispered excitedly watching as Botan held the purple goo over the edge of the vent, sending the substance splashing over Inuyasha's perfectly long and beautiful silver hair.  
  
"Wha...WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha screamed in a high-pitched strained voice. "Who...Who did it?" Inuyasha whirled around expecting to punch the sun of a gun that dared pour something on his head. Which he hadn't found out what that was yet. He reached up, half expecting it to be cold water. He looked at his hand and screamed again, his face darkening. He had seen the purple hair die.  
  
"Kasira, get the hell out of that vent!!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed up to the four girls, "I know you have to be the one behind this!" He shook his fist up at them.  
  
"Oh shit! He knows it's me!" Kasira's face turned white as paper and she tried to back up in the vent. No such luck, the others all had the same idea of panic. Botan and Kasira bumped into each other, which sent Kasira forward and through the loose vent. "Ahh you guys help!" she screamed terrified as she fell, right on Inuyasha. Plaster came down with her in lil pieces getting stuck in the freshly applied hair die.  
  
"YOU BITCH! Look what you did to my hair!" Inuyasha rose up, pushing her from on top of him. His eyes started to show red and his mind was reeling. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now! He was about to lunge at her when the other three climbed down from the vent to help their friend.  
  
"Inuyasha! It was only supposed to be a joke, don't take it too far!" Kagome grabbed his sleeve when he tried again to get at her. Tears started to well up in her eyes for the safety of her friend. "We were only kidding with you!" Kagome shook his arm harder trying to snap him from his daze.  
  
Right then Kaede was showing Kurama out of her office, from her long SAT speech. "Inuyasha Kasira what are you two doing?" Kaede screamed her face- growing pail, watching as small pieces of plaster continued to fall from the gapping hole in the ceiling.  
  
Inuyasha stormed down the hall, not taking the time to look back at the old woman. "It's ok Kaede, It was us that did this! It didn't have anything to do with him!" Kagome defended Inuyasha, she didn't particularly like him but she didn't want him in trouble for something he didn't do.  
  
Kasira looked around her at her friends. A sigh escaped her lips as she stepped up, "No..." she spoke softly, "It was my idea. Please don't punish Botan, Kagome, or Sango, it wasn't their fault." She shuffled her feet, her blue eyes downcast to the floor.  
  
"Well it seems you are going to be up to the same things you were last year. I'm sorry Kasira I cannot stand all of this for another year. Hmm...you will follow Kurama around the school, and stay with him at all times. He is a model student and I want you to learn from him!" Kaede all but screamed at the girl. Right then Kaede dragged the poor boy out the door who had no idea what was going on and Kasira gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylia: One whole week to write it -_-  
  
Kasira: Yeah... Long time...  
  
Kylia: Well the second chapter was started early so you don't have to worry about that ^_^  
  
Kasira: Yupp, Please R&R!! 


	2. Kisses and Accidents

Kylia: ^_^ Second chappie!!!  
  
Kasira: ^_^ Yupp, we only got one review though..  
  
Kylia: Ah well! ^_^  
  
Kasira: ^_^  
  
Kylia: Oh well here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-gi-oh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Kylia**  
  
"Sango!!" Kylia yelled, running down the hall towards her best friend. She didn't get along too well with the other cheerleaders, they made her look bad, and anyways! Her and Sango had been best friends since their diaper days! Sango spun around, her long hair flailing behind her. She cracked up laughing when Kylia tripped on a peice of carpet and landed face first into the ground, she had to be the klutziest teen alive.  
  
"Hey Ky!" Sango laughed, helping Kylia up.  
  
"Hey! What subject do you have next?!" Kylia bounced up and down.  
  
"Uhm..." Sango checked her schedual. "Physical Education" Kylias face lit up.  
  
"Me too!" She said, grabbing Sangos arm. "Let's go!" They ran down the crowded hall, full of the dull, everyday, school uniforms. They reached the girls change room, which was bustling with excitement. The cheerleading tryouts were being held on one side of the gym, the soccor tryouts on the other. Sango, along with a few others, weren't trying out for either activity, so got to sit and watch. Kylia grabbed a stall and quickly changed into her black and red cheerleading outfit.  
  
All the girls who haf been in the changeroom came out. Kylia saw kasira on the other side of the gym, obivously there for soccor. Kasira had been on the soccor team since they had started school here, as Kylia had been on the Cheer squad. Kylia, Kikyo, Kagura and Mai sat at a large rectangle table. They had 13 contestents, 4 who had made it, before Tea came up. Her black and red cheerleading outfit fit her perfectly, accenting the light red lip gloss she had put on.  
  
"Okay go." Kikyo said boredly.  
  
"Alligator! Alligator! Boom Boom Boom!" Tea was just radiating with enthusiasm. "Alligator! Alligator! Boom Boom Boom!" Kylia perked up, this was a cheer her and Tea mad eup in middle school, before Kylia had lost the braces, grown boobs and became popular."Boys got the muscles! Teachers got the brains! Girls got the sexy legs! yay! We win the game!" The squad clapped, amazed at how well Tea did.  
  
"You're in!" Kylia shouted, her cute voice squeeking and reaching its point of cracking. Teas face was alight with happiness.  
  
'I made it!' she thought happily.  
  
**Kasira**  
  
Kasira watched as Kagome bounced about, blocking the soccor balls from getting in the net. She was their best goalie, so she was the one chosen to do that part of the tryouts. This year, Botan had decided to try out. Last year she had been to busy with other extracurricular activities, but now she had the time. She was very good at it, not to mention she had scored 9 out of 10 times and checked the ball of of Kasira 4 out of 5 times.  
  
Kasira herself had been impressed, for her Youkai instincts were alert during soccor and hardly anyone could check the ball off of her. She was lucky right now though, The principle had let her seperate from Kurama, who she had to admit was hot, so she could help with the soccor tryouts. She looked up and over the gym to where Kylia was practising, mire like showing off, with the other cheerleaders. She shook her head, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
'How did I end up with a prep for a sister?' Kasira thought, even though she didn't actually mean it. A bell rang telling them it was time for lunch.  
  
'Finally' Kasira thought. She ehrself was starving, she had forgotten to eat breakfast. All the girls from the cheer swuad and the soccor team were bustling about getting changed. Kasira saw Kylia and grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"Hey save me a spot okay?" she said.  
  
"Uhm.." Kylia glanced around "I... uhm... I'm not feeling well so I'm going home!" Kylia laughed hollowly. Kasira raised an eye brow wearily at Kylia, she had seemed fine earlier.  
  
"Alright..." Kasira said, still unsure of her sisters words. "See ya later" she turned off on her heel and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
As soon as Kasira set foot into the lunchroom she was hauled up by Kaede, "You should be with Kurama! Why aren't you?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Erm...I had soccer practice, and he didn't want to go! Where is he and I will get back to my babysitter!" Kasira said sarcastically. But truly that was what he was, her babysitter, to make sure little Kasira didn't get into trouble. Kasira caught site of his red hair and huffily she walked to him, proceeding to make rude comments under her breath.  
  
Kurama saw her coming and grimaced, 'oh yay I am the babysitter again for the juvenile delinquent.' He thought he might delude her and just walk away but then he saw Kaede give him a stern eye. He sighed, gave up, and pretended to graciously accept her.  
  
"Hello Kasira, are you doing better from this morning?" Kurama asked as nicely as possible, it was hard, because of the look she was giving him. It was one of pure disgust. She knew he didn't want her around she could smell detest on him, she was a youkai after all. And she wasn't going to play nice about it either.  
  
"Yea, wonderful! I have spent this whole morning with you, you should know the mood I am in!" She told him sarcastically, throwing up her arms in mock happiness. Right about then Kurama's fan club decided to join their conversation. They all gave Kasira dirty looks, and she returned them wholeheartedly. After all she could handle herself around preps.  
  
Kasira was just inspired by a movie she saw. 'Hmm...' she thought evilly, 'IDEA!' flashing lights screamed off in her head. Lets see how his little preppy fan club likes this! Kasira reached up and put her arm around Kurama's waist. "Honey! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She put on her best fake smile to look at him and his followers. If you though about it, it was almost like a Kurama cult.  
  
Kurama gave a look that was priceless! His eyes bugged out and out of kindness he didn't push her away. Oh how he wanted to push her away but he didn't. Miss Kaede was watching with excitement bouncing in her eyes.  
  
"Take your dirty hands off of Suuichi-kun!" a blonde haired girl squeaked unhappily. She swatted at her hands but Kasira held firmly to his waist making him squeak in protest.  
  
"Why of coarse not! Kurama and I are a couple now! You all didn't know that?" she gave a fake sigh of happiness and leaned into a stiff Kurama. All the girls in his posse looked completely mortified at the thought. All shaking their heads simultaneously. One girl was even chanting 'No No No' under her breath.  
  
"See you later honey!" Kasira trailed her finger on his jaw line and kissed him full on the lips. She smiled happily to his fans and walked to a table to eat lunch. Kurama was struck dead in his tracks. 'What the hell just happened?' his mind screamed at him crazily. 'Did she just kiss me?' Kurama sat down, he thought he was going to faint from the sheer thought. He shuddered, eww she was like his worst enemy and they had only known each other for a short time! This was not going to go over well. He didn't want to face her again.  
  
**Kylia**  
  
Kylia took off as fast as she could, past the main office and out to the student parking lot. Taking out the keys she jumped into the car and turned on the ignition.  
  
The only reason why she was leaving early was because she didn't like her block C and D subjects and didn't feel like listening to teachers ramble on. Oh how Rin would kill her if she found out. Kylia was driving along carelessly until she was suddenly flung forward, whamming her chest into the steering wheel and honking the horn loudly.  
  
"What the-!" Kylia opened the car door and jumped out. Standing outside a black mercedes was a tall, slender, golden eyed, silver haired man. Kylia went and inspected the back of her car.  
  
"Kuso!" Kylia cursed in Japanese.  
  
"is there any damage?" The silver haired man asked smoothly.  
  
"Any damage!" Kylia was enraged. "Of course there's damage! You hit me so Frikkin hard!"  
  
"Here's my info if you wish to bring this up elsewhere, sue me for the damage or whatnot" The man handed Kylia a card and she took it willingly. He then got in his mercedes and drove off. Kylia looked at the card.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." She muttered, climbing into her car and driving off again.  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
Sesshoumaru drove down the street at lightning speed. That girl.... He knew her from somewhere. What had surprised him was that she had yelled at him. No gitl, especially a prep, whic he also suspected she was, had ever yelled at him.  
  
He guessed she didn't know who he was, he was sure that if she did know she would never had yelled at him. He didn't care if she sued or not, he could easily afford it. A couple thousand for repairs and tada! It was all over.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. It wasn't his fault for the accident, it was the girls but he didn't care if he had to pay the fine for it. He took off from class early. The only class he had after lunch was a class he always seemed to do well in, why go to class when you know the material?  
  
He scoffed, like he was going to need it anyway, he already ran most of his fathers business, this was going to be his life job, he had all the skills he needed already. Why waste time with some new ones that he didn't need? He walked quietly into a diner. He was getting a cup of coffee when he saw the girl who had hit his car. Why hadn't he noticed her come in, and how had she gotten here before him?  
  
Just about that time she looked over at him and saw, her eyes widened considerably. Why was he here?? Kylia set down her magazine she was reading and glared at him from over the counter. She was going to be reimbursed for her car.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at her with an emotionless face, he didn't care what anyone thought, he knew all she wanted was money for her car, he would be well and happy to give it to her, in court...  
  
**YYH peeps**  
  
"Yusuke! Stop that right now!" Keiko screamed at her wannabe boyfriend unhappily. "Stop looking at the cheerleaders like they are pieces of meat!" Keiko pulled him back by his hair. He glared at her trying to keep her from messing up the gel.  
  
"Your woman has control of you Yusuke. Perhaps a leash is in order?" Hiei smirked looking up at his friend.  
  
"Shut up shrimpo!" Kuwabara screamed in Hiei's ear. This set him off, his youkai hearing was blaring now. Hiei smacked the orange haired baka in the back of his head. He deserved that, for being an idiot as well as loving his sister.  
  
"Hiei you shouldn't hit Kuwabara like that!" Botan scolded the Koorime unhappily shaking her finger at him. Botan was a happy go lucky girl, everyone thought she was going to be a preppy type, and most defiantly on the cheerleading squad. Although she decided to be with her best friends Kagome and Kasira on the soccer team instead.  
  
"Hey is that Kasira over there?" Botan asked Yukina happily, who just nodded at her in reply. "Ok well by you guys!" Botan bounded over to Kasira who was sitting sadly beside Kurama who was oddly quiet.  
  
As soon as Botan sat down her mood brightened, "Botan thank god you are here! He is like an ice cube! He wont talk, I need someone to spill my guts to, guess my best friend will be the one today! By the way have you seen Kagome around? I can't find her, after school today me you and her need to go shopping! At least I wont be stuck to icy over here then!" Kasira smiled grimly at Kurama who in turn stared at her broadly. Botan looked at her questioningly and she just waved it off, a sure sign that she was going to explain later.  
  
**InuYasha**  
  
"DAMNIT I CAN'T GET THIS GOD DAMNED PURPLE DYE OUT OF MY HAIR!!!!!!" InuYashas yells could be heard throughout the city. He had come home after the incident and not gone back to school since. He suddenly heard his door open and slam shut.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING TO DIE! DIE I TELL YOU! DIIIE!!!" Kylias voice was twice as loud as InuYashas.  
  
"Uh oh what now?" InuYasha muttered as he walked out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist. "Why am I going to die!" He yelled down the stairs. Kylia sprinted up the stairs and stood infront of InuYasha.  
  
"Your god da-" Kylia cut off. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" She giggled unstoppably, looking up at InuYashas partially purple hair. InuYasha grabbed Kylia roughly by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"It was your sister!" He said, ready to blow up.  
  
"Ow. ok ok I get the point!" She pulled out of is grasp. "Your brother Sesshoumaru hit me with his god damned mercedes!" Kylia crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Can we talk AFTER I get dressed?" InuYasha asked dryly. Kylia then noticed all InuYasha had on was a towel and started blushing like a mad fool.  
  
"Uhuh I'll be in the living room..." she said, astounded. Kylia walked into the living room and sat in InuYashas favoirtie chair. InuYasha came out in a pair of baggy black jeans, and no shirt. Kylia shook her head.  
  
"Get out of my chair!" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Nooo!" Kylia grabbed the chair protectively, as if she owned it. "Mine!"  
  
"Am i going to have to make you get off of it?!" InuYasha smirked.  
  
"Yupp!" Kylia giggled. InuYasha bounded over to Kylia and grabbed her small waist and tried to pull her off the chair. Kylia jerked back causing InuYasha to fall ontop of her, in a very suggestive posistion. His lips crashed against hers roughly. Both InuYasha and Kylia went red, neither moving though, perhaps enjoying this?  
  
"Good lord Inuyasha!" Sesshoumarus voice was shocked, yet cold. "If you could take this -and your hookers- somewhere else!" InuYasha instantly jumped up.  
  
"She is not my hooker!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"I'm not his hooker!" Kylia yelled at the same time.  
  
"Sure she's not" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I will never sit in THAT chair again" With a smirk he left the room, heading onto the third floor of the house.  
  
"GREAT!" Kylia shouted. "Now EVERYONE will think the rumors are true!" She huffed.  
  
"What rumors?" InuYasha asked, now curious.  
  
"There's a rumor going around that I'm cheating on Miroku... With you..." Kylia growled lightly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" InuYashas golden orbs widened in shock.  
  
"Yeah... I know.." Kylia shook her head. "Anyways, SESSHOUMARU YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE ALOT OF MONEY TO PAY FOR MY CAR!!!!!!!" Kylia yelled up the stairs. Inuyasha looked questioningly at Kylia.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He hit my car I'M GOING TO BE DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!" Kylia calmed down and smiled. "Whatever, I'll sue him later, He'll get a letter in a few days, Bye Inu!" With that Kylia skipped off and out of Inuyashas house, leaving him there with alot of questions going through his mind.  
  
**Yugi & Joey**  
  
"Can you beleive Tea got onto the cheerleading team!" Joey questioned Yugi as they sat in the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah, I can beleive it, she was friends with Kylia in middle school, remember?" Yugi answered.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Joey grinned. "That was when you and Kylia were going out and then she dumped you infront of everyone!" Yugi grumbled lightly.  
  
"Yeah.. But whatever, it wouldn't have lasted very long anyways..." He had been a bit depressed at first, but had gotten over it after a few weeks. Yugi hardly ate his food, and just sat there picking at it.  
  
"Hey Yug, what's wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well..." Yugi thought for a moment. "If Tea is on the cheerleading team, will she turn all preppy?" Yugi pondered this thought for awhile.  
  
"Nah I doubt it, she's not that type of girl!" Joey laughed then looked at the look on Yugis face. "She'll still hang out with us, don't worry!" Yugi just nodded his head solemnly, lost in another world...  
  
~ Kasira ~  
  
"Kurama stop dragging me around to your stupid smart classes!" She walked sulkily to him from the hall; they had just left his algebra 2 honors class. She hated smart classes and she didn't even get to go to her own classes she had to be stuck in his!  
  
"You know that made no sense..." Kurama trailed off, "and if you could refrain from kissing me, that would be nice too." He gave her a smug look and walked into his class, her steaming but following him nonetheless.  
  
"Oh...don't kiss you? You mean like this?" Kasira pulled him by the shirt collar, and kissed his again right in front of the class. She almost gagged, how many times did she have to kiss this guy before he would realize she wasn't a mindless drone like the rest of his club and that she wasn't going to take orders from him? Botan and Kagome giggled to themselves, "GO Kasira," they yelled simultaneously, and clapped happily when she sat in her seat.  
  
"Hmm that had to be hard to do! I saw you two fighting at lunch!" Botan happily slapped her on the back, "speaking of which Kagome, where were you at lunch?" Botan looked at her raven-haired friend questioningly.  
  
"Oh! I had to get a tutor at lunch to help with my math," Kagome stated grimly, "He was a real ice block, you know that guy Hiei, he is always so quiet. Who would have known he was so smart!" Kagome pointed to a rather short guy with black and white hair.  
  
Kurama stalked over to Hiei, "Did you see that girl?" Kurama asked frustrated, "That is the second time she has done that! I am so mad I can't even think straight!" He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. This was all wrong; he shouldn't be feeling like this towards her! All the girls would never dare touch him, much less kiss him, what made her so different?  
  
Kagome smiled at Hiei, she became a kind of friend to him over the hour and a half she spent with him at lunch. He was quiet but she could tell he had a good heart. Also he was very bright and not bad looking in her eyes either. She waved over to him, which his reply was a 'hn' like always, but she took that as a good sign.  
  
"Seems you have made a new friend Hiei," Kurama moved his head in the direction of Kagome who was talking with her friends, that is when he saw Kasira, 'Oh God! She is a friend with the delinquent!' Kurama glared back at them and they just ignored him.  
  
So much for Hiei's new friend, if she was anything like her best friend she was a total nut case! He would have to talk to Hiei about her sometime, no sense in getting his a crazy girlfriend!  
  
Yusuke walked up and patted Kurama on the back, "Hey man I saw you kiss that girl, sweet! She was hott!" Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kurama who just looked mortified.  
  
"She kissed me! I had no part in it," Kurama defended his good name honestly but Yusuke wasn't about to believe that.  
  
"Oh yea you had no part in kissing her, o yes I believe that, totally!" Yusuke rolled his eyes at his red haired friend, and Kurama threw his hands up, finally giving up to Yusuke's taunting.  
  
"Hey Hiei, what were you doing hanging out with that chick at lunch?" Yusuke asked draping an arm around his friends' shoulders. He was smiling brightly at them.  
  
"Do you spy on us all at lunch, human?" asked Hiei seriously, "and I was helping her with her math, and before you get any ideas about me being kind, discard them, I was asked to do it by a teacher." Yusuke had figured it had something to do with school there was no way you would catch Hiei hanging out with a girl unless it was school related.  
  
Yusuke looked at him innocently, "Me spy? Never!" Yusuke's voice dripped with sarcasm. Yusuke kept a close eye on all of his friends at lunch he needed all of the black mail material he could get, who knows what kind of dirt people have dug up on him.  
  
**Kylia**  
  
"Oh kuso!" Kylia muttered. She had come home after being at InuYashas place. Well she was home she had changed into a light pink tube top and her navy short shorts. Kylia looked at herself in her full length mirror. From her collar bone down to the center of her chest she had an ugly black and blue bruise, from the impact of hitting the steering wheel, not to mention it hurt like crazy. Kylia jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it. She opened the door to a very confused looking Rin.  
  
"Kylia why is there a dent in the car?" She asked. At once her eyes widened when she saw Kylias bruise. "KYLIA WHAT HAPPENED!!" Rin had lost it, or so it seemed.  
  
"I got into a car accident" Kylia said, running up the stairs with Rin on her heels.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"Felt sick so I left for school early, some yaro named Sesshoumaru hit me" Kylia sat on the couch.  
  
"SOMEONE HIT YOU!!" Rin started yelling again, this was very strange. "SUE HIM! SUE THE MAN!! MAKE HIM PAY!!"  
  
"Already did, He'll be getting a letter in a few days, telling him the time and date!" Kylia grinned, feeling good.  
  
"You go girl!" Rin smiled, once again her normal self. "I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back in an hour!" Rin rushed out the door in a frenzy. Kylia sighed and shook her head. She had no home work from her morning classes, and hadn't been in her afternoon ones to know if there was any. She wad drifting asleep to the music she had playing when she heard the door click softly. Her emerald eyes shot open.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kylia asked shakily, their house had been broken into one night while she was home alone, and it had not been pretty. She was only five at the time, and that was the age she found out she was a youkai, slottering the burgler, with no sense to what was going on. She had passed out after killing the man, and then awoken in a strange place. That night, her, Kasira and Rin had been taken away to a new home, far away across the city.  
  
Kylia crept out of the living room, silently. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She knew she had heard the door open, and footsteps could clearly be heard somewhere in the house.  
  
"Kasira? Is that you?" Kylia asked, walking down the first flight of stairs. She turned on a light and saw the figure of a tall man, standing not even a foot away from her. She let out a high pitched scream, which was cut off when a hand was clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up girl!" The mans rough voice said. He had a tight grip around Kylias neck, also holding a dagger to her. She stayed perfectly still in fear of getting killed. After a couple minutes the man let go of Kylias neck and pushed her front first into the wall, holding her arms behind her back.  
  
"What do you want!" Kylia choked out, tears forming in her eyes from the pressure being applied to her chest, since she was being pushed up against the wall front first...  
  
"Hm.. You're a youkai girl, show your true form!" The man growled lightly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kylia yelped when the man pushed her harder against the wall. "Okay!" She gave in. A small light flashed around her and when it disapeared she was in her Kitsune/Neko Youkai form.  
  
"Hm.." The man spun her around and pulled her close to him so she was pressed up against his chest. Kylias breath shook and her heart pounded, what did this man want her for?  
  
"What do you want!" Kylia tried pulling away, the man amazing let her go back slightly. Then she relaized that might've been a bad idea, he was inspecting her body carefully.  
  
"You seem for a suitable mate" The man smirked.  
  
Kylia's eyes widened, what the hell was this guy talking about?? How did he know she was a demon? Unless...the only way was if he was a demon himself, but why couldn't she sense him?  
  
"Who are you?" she breathed silently taking in the man's scent to remember in case she came across him another time.  
  
"Do not worry on that, love, you may call me Naraku." The man breathed silently into her ear causing her to shiver from fear.  
  
~Kurama~  
  
"You," Kurama seethed warning the girl with a menacing glare, known as Kasira beside him, "Put another piece of bubble gum in my hair and I will..." Kurama was interrupted when the teacher smacked her ruler on his desk.  
  
His head swiveled around to lock deep green eyes on the teacher whom proceeded to speak, "Pay attention, Kurama!" She quickly walked back to the front of the room.  
  
Kasira smirked at Kurama who turned back to look at her accusingly. She popped another bubble with her gum happily with her feet propped up on the desk. She giggled when he rolled his eyes at her, making him mad was quickly becoming her favorite past time!  
  
"Annoying girl," Kurama grumbled under his breath unhappily making her laugh all the harder, she heard him, her youkai hearing made it quite easy to decipher what he said. He turned back around and she proceeded to stick her cotton candy flavored gum in his hair. She now had him color coded, he had green apple, blue cotton candy, pink original, and red cherry.  
  
"Get this gum out of my hair now!" Kurama screeched jumping from his seat and right onto Kasira's desk. "I want it out now, I don't care how as long as you don't cut it out, just GET IT OUT!" Kurama was loosing his patience. He tried being nice, it wasn't working, no wonder this girl needed help she was a space case!  
  
"But Kurama sweaty I just color coded you what's wrong with that?" Kasira gave a fake sob pretending to be hurt by his words. All of the class looked at them curiously, as well as the teacher, she also seemed interested.  
  
"NOW!" he gripped her desk harder threatening to break it in his mind, she was going to get pay for her stupid jokes, he didn't know how, but it was going to happen. Kurama's crimson hair fell in his face as a twisted smile spread across his face. He released her desk and sat back in his seat calmly. He knew exactly what he was going to do; all he had to do was wait for the right time.  
  
Kasira got a little startled at the boy's sadistic grin, it scared her faintly but she would never admit that to him even if she were tortured. Oh no, he wasn't going to get even a squeak of fear from her!  
  
~Kagome~  
  
She watched Hiei in the corner of her eye, he seemed rather cold but she couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was cute after all, and she couldn't help it he was appealing. She had always had her eye on Inuyasha but, Hiei seemed like he needed a good friend, and Inuyasha had plenty!  
  
"Oh Hiei wait up!" Kagome called to her lugging her books behind her expertly. She caught up with him happily standing beside him, although he seemed to not be paying attention to her. She noticed his eye was on an aqua haired girl who sat beside a boy named Kuwabara. Her heart immediately fell, "Is that your girlfriend over there?"  
  
Hiei's head snapped to her attention, "Of coarse not, try sister." Hiei said emotionlessly.  
  
**YGO People**  
  
"Tea, are you going to go to the Mexico place with us?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, i've decided a transfer would be fun!" Tea smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, you're on the cheerleading team now..." Yugi had been hoping that Tea would give up, or not make it, he knew it sounded selfish but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I know, but, A new experience and chance to make friends is fun!" Tea giggled. Joey and Yugi exchanged glances then laughed.  
  
"Glad you're coming!" Yugi beamed.  
  
**Rin**  
  
Rin ran along through the park trail. It was late afternoon now. Along the way she saw Kohaku and Shippo, she waved at them and sped up. Rin had been having love troubles. She couldn't decide between Shippo or Kohkau, they both suited her just fine, and she was great friends with them both. She knew they both liked her, Shippo was more obvious then Kohaku but still....  
  
Rin also knew that Kanna liked Kohaku, and din't want to get in the way of that, it was like a love triangle.. Square thing! SHe laughed as she ran. After about 10 minutes it started to drizzle, Rin didn't notice it rainin until it was a downpour, and she was getting soaked.  
  
"Oh!" Rin said when she noticed it raining. She slowed her pace to a walk. "Oh Crap! It's rainign and I'm wearing white!" She gave a little shreik and sprinted off towards home. She ran past the playground as it rained harder. Rin was drenched from head to toe, her raven hair plastered against her small face. She went to check if the door was locked and surprisingly, it wasn't.  
  
'Huh? That's odd, I'm sure I lcoked the door...' Rin thought. She spun the door knob and opened the door. A high pitched shreik could be heard across the city.  
  
"Kylia!" Rin yelled. "Kylia! Wake up!" A look of panick crossed he face. Her older sister was unconcious on the ground, what looked like a hand mark on her face and around her neck. Rin shook her vigerously, trying to awaken the girl. "Ugh..." Kylias dark pink eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Kylia! What Happened?!" Rin pulled her older sister so she was sitting.  
  
"I can't remember" Kylia lied, she had been threatened not to tell. "I think i fell down the stairs" Rin raised an eye brow, but agreed anyways, Kylia was enough of a klutz, so it was an easy to believe excuse.  
  
"But, then how'd you get the hand marks on your cheek and neck?" This is what made Rin suspicous. She saw Kylias eyes flash before she grinned.  
  
"I was messing around upstairs, I accidetally triped and tumbled down the stairs, I whacked myself in the process" Kylia giggled, and Rin couldn't see through the lie so she just nodded.  
  
"And you were messing around in your youkai form because?" She queeried.  
  
"I wanted to stetch my tail!" Kylia smiled widely. Switching back into her human form she fake yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm going to go take a nap, see you in a bit" Kylia sprinted up the stairs and into her light pink and white room.  
  
'Luckily Rin isn't a youkai, or she'd be able to smell the scent of that Naraku man on me..' Kylia thought. He had forced her not to tell what had happened, and now she had to go meet him somewhere. She pulled on a light pink hoodie and changed her shorts into dark pink pants. Kylia locked her bedroom door so Rin wouldn't be able to get in, then jumped out the window to meet that Naraku man...  
  
**Kurama**  
  
Kurama walked down the road to his home, the gum still partially stuck in his hair. All of it wouldnt come out when he had scrubbed it in the bathroom, he was going home to take a shower. He was going to get that girl back anyway he could. He thought he had an idea, and all he had to do was be his charming self and all was going to go as planed!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kasira: there was the second chapter, we hope we get more reviews!  
  
Kylia: -_-* yea this chapter took forever to finish!  
  
Kasira: and we were kinda in a writers block, so it was even harder!  
  
Kylia: Anyway please review! 


End file.
